Wandmaker
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry goes into a career that is unexpected! Written for Career Advice Assignment 1 Term 7 on HSOW&W!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot and it's written for Term 7 assignment 1 Careers Advice: Unpopular Careers on HSoW&W forum! There will also be a prompt from the Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Task:** There are many different career options, some more popular than others. Auror, Healer and Professor are among the most popular, so for this assignment, I would like you to look at some of the less common careers. Take a career from the following list and base your story on a character taking up that career.

Broom Maker

Dragonologist

Hit Wizard/Witch

Musician

Obliviator

Wandmaker

Bar Maid/Keep

I chose Wandmaker

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It: Prompt: 677. (object) Desk

 **Word Count: 575 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter knew that he was expected to work as an Auror yet that wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted to do something interesting and that would hold his attention that wasn't life threatening. He never admitted it to anybody, but he had known exactly what career he wanted to pursue when he was eleven years old. He left wizarding Britain as soon as he graduated Hogwarts and moved to Italy where he apprenticed under a wandmaker for four years.

He could have apprenticed under Ollivander, but he wanted to apprentice under someone who worked with more than three wand cores. He took to wandmaking like a duck to water and he loved matching woods and cores with one another. Once he finished his apprenticeship he moved back to Britain to prove to everyone that he could so something other than they expected him too.

He chuckled as he thought about all the different reactions he got when he opened up his own wand shop and named it Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs Wand Shop. He loved the fact that he could still surprise people when they thought that he couldn't. He loved nothing more than bending over his desk and working on custom wands because that is what he did. He did have several premade wands, but mostly he did custom wands to make sure that the wand truly suited the person buying the wand.

He heard the door to his shop ding and looked up from where he was bent over his desk putting the finishing touches on an eleven-inch sturdy Zebrawood with mermaid hair. Once he was sure it was finished he gently picked it up and placed it in the box that was ready for it. He grabbed the box and made his way to the front of his shop. He grinned at the man, woman, and boy standing in front of him. "Hi, Neville, Luna, and young Damien. You three have good timing because I just finished your wand, Damien."

Damien grinned at his Godfather. "Hi, Uncle Harry! Did you truly finish it?"

Harry laughed at Damien's exuberance. "I sure did, Damien. The wood and the core are rare so it took me a little longer than normal to get it completed but I loved making it for you. Are you ready for Hogwarts?"

Damien nodded. "I am! Will you be teaching about wandmaking this year again?"

Harry smirked. "I'll be holding a couple classes for it this year since Severus has asked me too. I would love to stay and talk to you all some more, but I have another three wands to get finished before five today. Luckily, I just need to finish little touches on them but I would still prefer to get them finished. I will come over and see you guys in the next couple of days though."

Neville smirked. "I always knew that you would put your all into whatever job you did, Harry, but I love seeing how happy you are."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "I found something that I loved to do for myself instead of doing what everyone else expected. I'll see you guys soon."

He watched them walk out of his shop with a smile full of love on his face. Once he could no longer see them he went back to his desk to finish up the other three wands. He really did love making wands for people.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I meant to have this posted earlier but real life has been hectic... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
